sotffandomcom-20200215-history
V7 Death Order
The premise of Survival of the Fittest is simple in nature. Kill or be killed is the only rule. No time-outs, no out-of-bounds, everyone is open game. In a game as primal as this, there are bound to be casualties-of-war. Below, you can find a list of each student who has sacrificed his or her life to the program, which number they were to die, and who killed them. The following is a list of everyone who has died thus far in SOTF version 7 in the order they died and how they were killed. This page is constantly updated as more students are killed so check back often. Death Order 159th - Abel Zelenovic - Bludgeoned by Paloma Salt 158th - Toby Underwood - Shot by Tirzah Foss 157th - Christine Bright - Throat torn out by Tyrell Lahti 156th - Beryl Mahelona - Throat cut by Nick Ogilvie 155th - Felix Rees - Shot by Tyrell Lahti 154th - Yuko Hayashibara - Stabbed by Katrina Lavell 153rd - Violet Quinn - Stabbed by Quinn Abert 152nd - Dante Luciano Valerio - Shot by Blaise d'Aramitz 151st - Benedict Murray - Head trauma inflicted by Justin Greene 150th - Phillip Olivares - Shot by Mikki Swift 149th - Terra Johnson - Shot by Mikki Swift 148th - Mikki Swift - Shot by Terra Johnson 147th - Bree Jones - Stabbed by Zachary Beck 146th - Sapphire Waters - Bled out from wounds inflicted by Lorenzo Tavares 145th - Danny Chamnanma - Stabbed and knocked off walkway by Quinn Abert 144th - Cammy Walker-Grimsley - Fell off the Lookout platform 143rd - Ron Kiser - Shot by Tirzah Foss 142nd - Kyle Harrison - Shot by Violet Schmidt 141st - Desiree Beck - Shot by Erika Stieglitz 140th - Kayla Harris - Stabbed by Nona Hart 139th - Jeremiah Anderson - Throat crushed by Nick Ogilvie 138th - Mercy Ames - Poisoned by Kelly Nguyen 137th - Regina Petrov - Shot by Caroline Ford 136th - Caroline Ford - Collar detonated for camera tampering 135th - Clayton Barber - Remained in a Danger Zone 134th - Reuben Walters - Stabbed by Teresa Rojas 133rd - Rhonda Lawson - Stabbed by Quinn Abert 132nd - Camila Cañizares - Shot by Michael Froese 131st - Blake Davis - Poisoned by Erika Stieglitz 130th - Ned Jackson - Shot by Quinn Abert 129th - Dolores Upton - Shot by Blaise d'Aramitz 128th - Alexander Brooke - Shot by Blaise d'Aramitz 127th - Cheridene Williams - Fell down a well 126th - Layla DeBerg - Shot by Violet Schmidt 125th - Emil Van Zandt III - Bludgeoned by Lorenzo Tavares 124th - Arjen Kramer - Knocked off a cliff by Marco Volker 123rd - Stepney Cruz - Stabbed by Quinn Abert 122nd - Tristan O'Hara - Stabbed by Adonis Cohen 121st - Bryan Merryweather - Shot by Claudeson Bademosi 120th - Ashlynn Martinek - Stabbed by Julien Leblanc 119th - Mackenzie Baker - Throat cut by Justin Greene 118th - Liberty Wren - Bludgeoned by Quinn Abert 117th - Ramsey Cortez - Killed by Angie Cortez 116th - William Dover - Shot by Nia Karahalios 115th - Joanne Coleman - Shot by Blaise d'Aramitz 114th - Katie Agustien - Shot by Erika Stieglitz 113rd - Saffron Fields - Shot by Erika Stieglitz 112nd - Brandon Murphy - Shot by Zachary Beck 111th - 110th - 109th - 108th - 107th - 106th - 105th - 104th - 103rd - 102nd - 101st - 100th - 99th - 98th - 97th - 96th - 95th - 94th - 93rd - 92nd - 91st - 90th - 89th - 88th - 87th - 86th - 85th - 84th - 83rd - 82nd - 81st - 80th - This is the halfway point in the game 79th - 78th - 77th - 76th - 75th - 74th - 73rd - 72nd - 71st - 70th - 69th - 68th - 67th - 66th - 65th - 64th - 63rd - 62nd - 61st - 60th - 59th - 58th - 57th - 56th - 55th - 54th - 53rd - 52nd - 51st - 50th - 49th - 48th - 47th - 46th - 45th - 44th - 43rd - 42nd - 41st - 40th - 39th - 38th - 37th - 36th - 35th - 34th - 33rd - 32nd - 31st - 30th - 29th - 28th - 27th - 26th - 25th - 24th - 23rd - 22nd - 21st - 20th - 19th - 18th - 17th - 16th - 15th - 14th - 13th - 12th - 11th - 10th - 9th - 8th - 7th - 6th - 5th - 4th - 3rd - RUNNER UP - WINNER - Kill Rankings 6 Kills: :Quinn Abert (Violet Quinn, Danny Chamnanma, Rhonda Lawson, Ned Jackson, Stepney Cruz, Liberty Wren) 4 Kills: :Blaise d'Aramitz (Dante Luciano Valerio, Dolores Upton, Alexander Brooke, Joanne Coleman) :Erika Stieglitz (Desiree Beck, Blake Davis, Katie Agustien, Saffron Fields) 2 Kills: :Tyrell Lahti (Christine Bright, Felix Rees) :Mikki Swift (Phillip Olivares, Terra Johnson) :Nick Ogilvie (Beryl Mahelona, Jeremiah Anderson) :Tirzah Foss (Toby Underwood, Ron Kiser) :Violet Schmidt (Kyle Harrison, Layla DeBerg) :Lorenzo Tavares (Sapphire Waters, Emil Van Zandt III) :Justin Greene (Benedict Murray, Mackenzie Baker) :Zachary Beck (Bree Jones, Brandon Murphy) 1 Kill: :Paloma Salt (Abel Zelenovic) :Katrina Lavell (Yuko Hayashibara) :Terra Johnson (Mikki Swift) :Nona Hart (Kayla Harris) :Caroline Ford (Regina Petrov) :Kelly Nguyen (Mercy Ames) :Michael Froese (Camila Cañizares) :Teresa Rojas (Reuben Walters) :Marco Volker (Arjen Kramer) :Adonis Cohen (Tristan O'Hara) :Claudeson Bademosi (Bryan Merryweather) :Julien Leblanc (Ashlynn Martinek) :Angie Cortez (Ramsey Cortez) :Nia Karahalios (''William Dover'') Suicides/Accidents/Collar detonations: :Cammy Walker-Grimsley (Fell from the Lookout platform) :Caroline Ford (Collar detonated for camera tampering) :Clayton Barber (Remained in a Danger Zone) :Cheridene Williams (Fell down a well) Category:Death Orders